<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Живые и мертвые by WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653549">Живые и мертвые</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017'>WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2017 || Спецквест [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gungrave (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Disturbing Themes, Drabble Collection, Gen, Slice of Life, Tragicomedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>стихотворение Мики Асаги и пространные комментарии-ассоциации к некоторым из строф</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2017 || Спецквест [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685788</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Живые и мертвые</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>автор Red Arrow https://ficbook.net/authors/1185689</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>Он есть ни мертвый, ни живой,<br/>Он для Семьи теперь иной,<br/>Для мертвых ни чужой, ни свой<br/>И для возлюбленной другой.(1)</p>
</div>(1)<br/>— ...Чё? – снова переспрашивает Банджи, хотя до этого не было видно, что у него проблемы.<br/>С головой — да. Но не со слухом.<br/>— Женись, — снова говорит Макдауэлл, и абсурдное это предложение опять разносится по слишком новому и слишком пустому залу эхом. Затем, тем же тоном:<br/>— Надо стол поставить. Ну такой, – показывает руками, как рыбаки показывают.<br/>Впрочем, о рыбалке эхо последние два года благоразумно помалкивает. Молчит некоторое время и Кагасира, собирая время на формулировку:<br/>— Оно тебе надо?<br/>— Мне-то? Ну... – черт его знает, что там крутится внутри светлой боссовой головы, какие-то пружинки сжимаются, валики ходят, ходики тикают. Где-то среди этого всего и очередная разбитая "чистильщиком номер один" машина, и зачистка, в ответ на которую дружественный клан Вулкан отозвался весьма прохладно, назвав "преувеличенно эффективной". И, может, что-то еще. Что-то связанное с кладбищем, где под надгробьями лежит удвоенное количество покойников.<br/>А под одним — может быть — не лежит ни одного.<br/>Все это закручивается, готово щелкнуть, выстрелить, но — вжух — ничего нет. Есть просто босс, который говорит:<br/>— Думал, тебе так лучше будет. Семья — хорошая штука. А, делай как хочешь.<br/>— Хорошая, — покладисто, словно невидимый прицел все еще на нем, соглашается Банджи. — Мне и нашей хватает.<div>
  <p>А впрочем, и любимой нет —<br/>Отправил Гарри на тот свет,<br/>А Грэйв когда-то дал обет.<br/>С тех пор прошло так много лет…(2)</p>
</div>(2)<br/>— ...и дочка.<br/>— Угу, — дожевывает вторую большую порцию курицы Паундмакс. Деликатесы приходят и уходят, а курица — она навсегда. Как что-то вроде настоящей любви. Или смерти.<br/>— И дочка! — теперь в этом у Макдауэлла не только утверждение, но и изрядная доля омерзения. Паундмакс не устает поражаться, как некоторые, вроде бы, безобидные факты могут довести человека. До чего-нибудь. Это вроде тромба. Был себе, был, а потом оторвался — и непонятно, где выстрелит.<br/>Этот факт явно выстрелил. Отстраненно Боб думает — что босс враз постарел, хотя до последнего все твердят ему, что он выглядит моложе своих лет.<br/>Ни черта подобного. Это как лежать в реанимации и слушать, как тебя хвалят за хороший аппетит и цветущий вид.<br/>— Ей сейчас...<br/>— Спасибо, я умею считать, — постарел, подурнел, но злости не поубавилось. — Двенадцать лет. И она...<br/>Стучит ногтем по фотографии в рамке на рабочем столе.<br/>— Все эти люди мертвы. И они должны такими оставаться.<br/>Паундмакс понимает все, кроме одного. Рамка хоть и не к нему лицом, но он знает, что на той выгоревшей карточке нет женщины. Ни той самой, никакой.<div>
  <p>Он есть ни мертвый, ни живой,<br/>Он отомстит любой ценой,<br/>За смерть Марии дорогой<br/>Пойдет один на всех войной.(3)</p>
</div>(3)<br/>Сначала Ли полагал это печатью — нет, не профессии, но того специфического рода деятельности и образа жизни, что так или иначе ведут все, оказавшиеся на высокой ступени иерархии. Позже, когда сам этой ступени если не достиг, но к ней приблизился — понял, что такое вовсе необязательно.<br/>Спать исключительно днем, просыпаясь после полудня и засыпая только после рассвета.<br/>Бодрствование ночами приличествует мелкой шушере, от силы — отрядам зачистки и их командирам, но никак не Кэнону Волкэну, почти главе и почти наследнику власти синдиката Молния.<br/>Приличествовало бы. Бывшему главе. Почившего синдиката.<br/>Ли достаточно долго — он опасается, что слишком — приучает себя думать в прошедшем времени.<br/>О старшем брате.<br/>О том времени, когда это слово, возможно, что-то значило.<br/>Или никогда не значило.<br/>Ли не помнит. Наверное, это хороший знак.<br/>Среди техники, составляющей "центр сети" Боба, где-то ловко спряталось радио, настроенное на музыкальную волну самого плебейского свойства. Иногда Ли готов начать подрезать каждый из проводов поочередно, чтобы оборвать прилипчиво-сладенькую песенку.<br/>"Переверни страницу" и какое-то дальше ля-ля.<br/>Прилипла — не отдерешь.<br/>— Ли, жвачку будешь? Какой-то ты сонный сегодня.<br/>Не жвачка. Карамельки. Сидя над ведомостями, ночами, чтобы не сбиваться и не засыпать — сосали карамельки. Или курили так, что дым уже не рассеивался, а плыл плотными пластами.<br/>Или зубочистка. Или игла в руку. Просыпайся. Детство кончилось, сказки не те, старший брат пошел против воли отца и ушел в армию, младший был примерным сыном и учился на экономиста. И смотрите, чем это закончилось.<br/>Да, точно. Эти штуки со сном начались у Кэннона после армии. О "боевых" он никогда не рассказывал. И уже не расскажет.<br/>Ли потребовалось около пятнадцати лет, чтобы дойти до этого своим путем. День — безопасен. Все спят, все носят маски людей, день не в счет.<br/>Ночь с ее настоящими страхом и яростью определяет все: охотник ты или добыча. Кто увидит рассвет, а кто нет.<br/>К чему резать провода, если можно повернуть рубильник.<br/>К чему прятаться днем, если можно день сделать ночью кромешной, где под солнцем будут только два цвета: черный и красный.<br/>И белый. Чистый белый цвет.<br/>— А что вы тут?..<br/>— Ш-ш-ш. Тише, разбудишь.<br/>— А-а-а, — машет перед глазами белое пятно. — Да я так, на минутку. А вы тут...<br/>— Нет, не сплю, — Ли выпрямился на стуле, и по нему совсем не видно, спал или нет. — Гарри, пришел — так рассказывай. Куда мы без тебя.<div>
  <p>В крови течет лишь некрорайс —<br/>Для корпорации сюрпрайз,<br/>Жизнь Брэндона была не айс,<br/>В убийствах Грэйв отличный ас.(4)</p>
</div>(4)<br/>— Заходите, — и открывает дверь нараспашку, нарочито-медленным жестом показывая пустые руки и пустую, никого, комнату у себя за спиной. — Выпьем чаю.<br/>Баэр Уокен нечасто чувствует себя неловко, но, похоже, тут именно редкий случай.<br/>— Как раз чайник вскипел.<br/>И уходит, видимо, на кухню, откуда вправду свистит. Уходит, повернувшись спиной, не медленно и не быстро, все так же держа руки на виду.<br/>Баэр Уокен ощущает себя немного вампиром, которого пригласили в дом. Кивнув помощнику — второй дежурит во дворе, у пожарной лестницы, заходит.<br/>Дом — это сильно сказано. Съемная квартира со следами протечек на потолке, и почти без мебели. Ее роль выполняет бумага. Стопы и кипы, между которых ветвится "ослиная тропа" к матрасу и на кухню. Еще одна причина не делать здесь резких движений — местами бумажные горы доходят немаленькому Уокену почти до пояса.<br/>Кухня мала, хватает места только для плиты, мойки, небольшого стола и табурета. Хозяин уже что-то заваривает на подоконнике. Вполне нормальная кухня, разве что табурет только один. Уокен не рискует сесть и не рискует не уточнить:<br/>— Вы ведь понимаете, что ваши люди...<br/>— Предупреждены. Очень надеюсь, что ваши люди будут эмм... тоже предупредительны, — жест противоречит примиряющему тону слов, почти резкий. — И я не буду работать один. Потеря сотрудников с опытом в этой стадии разработок означает провал. Стагнацию. Ни повторить результат, ни тем более превзойти. Мне нужны все. Повторюсь: все. От моих ассистентов до уборщи...<br/>— Принято. Что вам еще требуется?<br/>Короткий вопрос обрывает - и речь, и движение руки с чашкой кипятка. Бубнит:<br/>— Дам список, сейчас, где же он у меня...<br/>— Позже, — мягко обрывает Уокен. От одной мысли, что при нем сейчас же начнут копаться в этих завалах, становится малость неуютно.<br/>Его сегодняшнего собеседника зовут доктор Т., и он нравится Уокену все больше и больше. Настолько, что можно позволить себе полюбопытствовать:<br/>— Скажите, а то, что случилось...<br/>— Совершенно недопустимая халатность. Ни холодильника, ни замены крови — а гоняли образцы сутками, даже не по ночам. В такую жару. Неудивительно. Несоблюдение техусловий.<br/>Уокен не удивится, если среди бумаг здесь его люди найдут не одну подробнейшую распечатку этих техусловий. А среди бумаг в лаборатории и среди записей Кэннона Волкэна — что, несомненно, горит сейчас в аду — не найдут ни одной записки о том, как правильно обращаться с ожившими покойниками.<br/>Чай у доктора Т. — зеленый, измельченный, на водопроводной воде — совершенно отвратителен. Но это поправимо.<div>
  <p>Он мстит за смерть своей Семьи,<br/>Хоть сердцу тошно от войны,<br/>Да, он воскрес из-под земли,<br/>Совсем не чувствуя вины.</p>
  <p>В руках по пушке на врагов,<br/>Он убивает их без слов,<br/>Хоть на запястьях сто оков,<br/>А ночью видит сны без снов.</p>
  <p>Для Грэйва Гарри точно мертв,<br/>Из памяти войною стерт,<br/>Кто знал, что так не повезет?<br/>Быть может, дьявол или черт.(5)<br/></p>
</div>(5)<br/>— Твою мать.<br/>Слова тут же сносит ветер, уносит в море, к голодным рыбам в нем, к голодным чайкам над ним. На растерзание.<br/>Солнце ослепительное, но не греет ни хера. Тепло тут же срывает — и Банджи, поежившись, уходит в дом.<br/>Ну а еще чтоб не видеть, как босс лезет на забор.<br/>Хороший забор от дороги, высокий, поверху битое стекло. А босс лезет. То есть сначала кинул поверх пиджак, потом подтянулся сам. Босячество не пропьешь — даже почти нигде не зацепился, и торчит сейчас поверх белой вороной. Покачивается.<br/>Дело не в ветре, тут дело идет явно больше, чем о ящике, и менее, чем за два дня.<br/>За прошедшие два дня Банджи тоже много чего успел.<br/>Напиться.<br/>Погнать всех троих из хлипкого их домика на взморье — кажется, потому что никого нет. Хорошо прогнал, наверное. И, наверное, тогда же попутно здорово разнес дом. Но холодильник цел.<br/>Подумать много разного.<br/>Снова напиться, потому что бежать глупо, а ждать на трезвую голову, пока за тобой придут — скучно.<br/>С кем работал предатель Брендон Хит?<br/>Вот-вот.<br/>Вот смерть и пришла. Торчит вот на заборе, решает, в какую сторону падать.<br/>Вынести это зрелище можно только если немедленно выпить еще. И еще. И еще, потому что осталось только пиво. Хуй с ним, помирать на диване с бутылкой пива тоже сойдет.<br/>Со двора доносится звук валящегося мешка — босс явно определился. И, похоже, не свернул шею. Непонятно, чему тут радоваться, но Кагасира впервые за эти три дня хоть чему-то рад. Даже:<br/>— Бухаешь.<br/>Стоит в проеме двери и даже почти прямо.<br/>— А в-ведь столько еще дел.<br/>Интересно — дойдет ли до дивана. Дошел. И даже почти не промахнулся. Только съездил локтем по носу и пролил остатки бутылки.<br/>— Ты опзатлно звязывай. Завтра дела.<br/>И, промахнувшись мимо диванной подушки, сгребает  Кагасиру в охапку. И отрубается. Намертво.<br/>Баэр Уокен приезжает к концу дня — последнее место, где бы стал разыскивать зятя, но телефон не отвечал — разбит, провод оборван.<div>
  <p>Он был ни мертвый, ни живой,<br/>Убийца с раненой душой,<br/>Отправил Гарри на покой<br/>И рядом пал, прикрыв собой.</p>
  <p>Теперь в могиле он лежит,<br/>А по щеке слеза скользит,<br/>И Мика тихо говорит:<br/>Покойся с миром, Брэндон Хит.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>